<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Losers by Moonstone_Plus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603046">Not Losers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus'>Moonstone_Plus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stuck in the Middle (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Breast Sucking, Breasts, Double Penetration, F/M, Incest, Large Breasts, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, Twinks, Twins, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beast and Lewie have been teased for being virgin losers at school, so want to prove the other kids wrong by getting their first feel of a female's body. It just so happens that their sisters and mother are rather well liked around school for their looks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beast Diaz/Suzy Diaz, Lewie Diaz/Suzy Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Losers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quietness fills the hallway, as a pair of eyes look out from its hiding spot. A walkie talkie lying next to them, as they waited for something to happen and their target to arrive. After hearing the talk from the other boys in their school, the twin devils of the Diaz family had put together a plan. They weren’t going to let themselves be seen as immature losers and unlike the boys at their school, they had access to numerous individuals with what they needed.</p><p>By the end of the night, Lewie had decreed that he and Beast would see breasts.</p><p>While he would have prefered to have simply played fortnight or in the garbage like their hero, Beast went along with it. So blindly following his twin brother, Beast had followed instructions to a T and done his best to not give anything away. Something that wasn’t easy as he enjoyed telling her everything.</p><p>Together they had slipped sleeping pills away from one of the neighbours while they were forced to do chores for the man a few days earlier and had snuck them into their mothers nightly coffee to send her off a little early. Sleepily the mature woman had slurred around finishing up the chores, yawning and falling asleep on the couch before being sent to bed before she slipped too deep into sleep. Their dad was at the bait shop for another few hours, and their older brothers and sisters were too busy downstairs watching a movie to even notice that the three had disappeared. </p><p>Daphne was going to be their only problem but before leaving school and getting ready to put their plan into action, the twins plotted. With some choice words shared between Lewie and one of the few individuals that enjoyed having fun with the girl; he managed to set up a little playdate for her.</p><p>Their mother had cooed at Daphne having a little play date with a boy.</p><p>With footsteps beginning on the second flight of stairs, Lewie heard static before his twin’s voice. “I hear movement, over. Kssssh!”</p><p>Lewie smirked to himself, as he looked around the room. Everything was going exactly to his plan. Picking up his own walkie talkie, Lewie replied to his twin. </p><p>“Kssssh! Copy that… it’s ready, over.”</p><p>With her head dragging against the wall, Suzie slouched around the corner, her dark hair a tangled mess against the whiteness moving like tendrils behind her. There was a little drool from the woman’s mouth, a result of the sleeping pills being a little off the incorrect doses. She slipped in and out of sleep. Much to the woman’s confusion due to the lack of tiredness she had felt all day.</p><p>Beast grinned when he saw his mother coming towards his hiding spot. When Lewie had told him of the plan, his twin had originally thought about trying to get a look at Harley or Rachel, the later being Lewie’s preferred view. Beast managed to get his twin to change however. </p><p>He wanted to see something bigger: His mothers.</p><p>The boy argued his preference with the fact that they had already seen their mothers, even if they had been babies at the time and had suckled on them for their milk. Something unknown to the boys had caused many fights between them as babies when the other got more attention from their mother. Once the girl’s breasts had been chosen Beast had demanded that he would be the one to get first touch and look at their mother’s shirtless self, but Lewie fought  back that it was his plan and Beast had no place to take it. </p><p>Unaware of their past, neither knew that they had grew up to fight over the milk jugs once more. </p><p>As Suzie crossed down the hall an oversight came to light in the twins master plan for the night. A hallway wasn’t exactly a great place for hiding spots, and Lewie’s foot stuck out like a sore thumb and he was seen pulling it back to his body. </p><p>“Goodnight boys… Don’t stay up late…” The woman yawned.</p><p>Groaning at being seen, Lewie attempted to save face. “Yes, mom… We won’t mom…” </p><p>If she had been more awake, Suzie would have seen through her older twins facade and had been weary, but the tablets had gotten to her. She would have also paid more attention to the sound of her other son coming through their walkie talkies.</p><p>“Kssssh… you nearly messed everything up, Lewie! Over.” Beast hissed. “Kssssh… this is why I get first touch! You messed up, nerrr!”</p><p>From his place down the hall the tanner boy stuck his tongue out as his twin, smirking a little around the pinkness. All it succeeded in was getting one back at him and a nasty glare. Much to their mother’s amusement, who hadn’t actually gone into her room and just listened to the boys with a tired smile.</p><p>“Ahhh… pl...play nice sweeties…” She yawned.</p><p>The twins did feel a little guilty about having to drug their mother with the sleeping tablet that they had been planning on using on Ethan as a prank but neither of them could work out how to make their other plan of spying on her in the shower to work. There just weren't any good hiding spots and unlike Ethan, their mother locked the door so they couldn’t just barge in with the excuse of relieving themselves. </p><p>It was during those times that they had first seen someone else both erect and masturbating, the pair even if they had to use their precious tablet time searching the internet to see why Ethan was moving his hand on his cock. They ended up spending most of the night while the rest of the family slept, trying out what they had seen their brother doing and trying to work out why he released the moans he did.</p><p>Glaring once more at his smug looking older twin, Beast pouted. “No messing this up like you did to see Aidan and Ethan doing… you know… that hand thing, over! Kssssssh!”</p><p>A tired Suzie, luckily didn’t witness as her older twin flipped off the younger one for that one.</p><p>“T-Those two make a sweet… couple…” Suzie sleepily replied to her son’s loud pout, as she moved towards her bedroom.</p><p>Lewie and Beast simply shared a confused look, about why their mother thought Aidan and Ethan made a cute couple since Aidan is dating Harley, thanks to them.</p><p>Shrugging they watched as their mother entered her bedroom. Now they just had to wait for sleep to take control. It only took a few moments before the soft reshuffling of fabric drifted out from under the door; The twins listened from just outside now waiting for the moment that their mother’s bed creaked and she would drift off to sleep in less than a few seconds. A few minutes passed by, long slow and boring but only fueling their eagerness. The woman was in there wearing only a nightgown and getting ready for bed. It did not strike the boys that the woman had just been naked when getting changed.</p><p>It wouldn’t until a rough five years later when a now out Lewie would throw his fork to the ground in the middle of dinner with his boyfriend’s parents and should out ‘FUCK!’. His boyfriend and his two brother’s had just laughed at him getting told off by his boyfriend’s mother. He got his revenge however by blurting out that his boyfriend was just giving him a handjob and that everything was fine. In a not revealing his history with his mother, form of fine.</p><p>Creaaaaaaaaak…</p><p>“Kssssh… We are a go!” Beast said excitedly and slipped into the room.</p><p>Lewie rolled his eyes and lazily followed in behind his twin, carefully closing the door after the loud opening. Poking Beast in the back, the bespectacled boy hissed and nodded to their mother. “One: You’re not on a walkie talkie. Two: Be quiet! We’re just doing it to not be losers… We don’t wanna be like Ethan’s friend Jackson…”</p><p>Giggling, the younger twin stuck his tongue out. “Which Jackson?”</p><p>“You know, Max’s older bro… the one who couldn’t even get a kiss from his teddy bear…” Lewie replied, smirking at everything Max had told him about his dorky older brother.</p><p>“Ooooh the pickle!” Beast remembered when they had nicknamed Jackson ‘Pickle’ for no reason other than he was eating a pickle. Neither boy were the smartest in terms of anything, so the nickname lived on with them along.</p><p>It at least beat his own nickname, J-Money.</p><p>Getting a little antsy and wanting to finally see their mother’s breast, Beast nervously rocked. “So are we going to do it now??”</p><p>Lewie gave his brother a weird look but nodded. </p><p>Sharing a long silent moment together, the twins looked back and forth between each other and their mother laying there sprawled across her bed wrapped up messily in a blanket and softly snoring. The pair gulped as their internal butterflies grew, as they got closer to their goal. They hadn’t fully expected to get this far, thinking their plan would fail. Almost in tune with the other boy who felt just as nervous, Lewie and Beast reached out and locked their hands around the hem of their mother’s blanket. Beast pulled first, lifting the blanket away from her body and giving them their first peek of a woman’s body. Lewie followed his eager twin’s lead and they helped pulling back the blankets to fully reveal Suzie’s body.</p><p>Suzie was still well maintained for a woman her age, with a slim form and nothing sagging just yet. Her breasts were large and perfectly rounded still, with small dark nipples that had a tiny scar from when Beast bit down hard with a tooth that came in very early. Tanned all over, both boys couldn’t help but look up and down a few times to take in how sexy it was on their mother. The tan was a stark difference from the pinkness spread open between her legs, as the woman’s legs were wide apart. </p><p>“W-Wow…” Lewie whispered, from the view of his mother like this. The young boy was blushing a little at seeing his mother’s breasts.</p><p>Beast felt himself getting hard already at the view of her naked form, with his lips shaking a little. “I… I thought we were only going to see moms…”</p><p>Lewie nodded, the glasses-clad boy unable to form words as he stared wide-eyed at his mother. Eyes jumping back and forth between her large breasts and shaven pussy. He didn’t know how to respond to this; this wasn’t what they had planned for.</p><p>“L-Lewie… w-what do we do…” Beast whispered, blushing as his hardened cock pushed against his underwear and begged for release.</p><p>“We… We do what we came for,” His twin replied curtly, his eyes finally locked on their mothers tits and wondering how soft they must be. Even his cock was getting hard, when Lewie noticed that his brother was tenting heavily in his pants and a blush formed. The closeted gay twin loved seeing Beast like that, so thrust his hips out a little to show off that he was hard too. “Be-besides, we don’t even know what to do with that thing…”</p><p>Despite noticing the reaction in his twin’s pants, the still confused Beast nodded, with the boy knowing only enough to know that it was their mothers equivalent to a penis, nothing more. “O-Okay… I get first touch… r-remember…”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Lewie stepped back and rested the blanket on the floor. While he was busy folding it up a little, in the corner of his eye he could see the blurry shape of Beast moving slowly closer to the bed. Beast’s footsteps were slow and careful as the boy approached their mother’s naked body and lowered onto the bed. His hands and knees sunk into the softness of the mattress, with the long-haired teenage boy looming over Suzie’s slender mature body. </p><p>When the bed shifted with the new weight, neither young boy seemed to notice that Suzie’s eyes twitched open for a fraction of a moment. The woman internally shook her head, as she realised what her little demons wanted. Sighing slightly, as she realised that they were at that age where things like this would become interesting. She decided to wait to see if they would take a step past viewing, before revealing that she was actually awake.</p><p>Beast couldn’t deny himself another moment of being a loser and finally put a hand to her breast. It fit perfectly inside of his small hand, with the softness feeling like a cloud to the young boy as he gave his own mother’s breast a good squeeze. The hard nipple felt funny against the boy's hand, which made Beast giggle.</p><p>Not wanting to feel left out, Lewie climbed onto the other side of their parents bed with the boy slowly and carefully approaching his mother’s mature naked body, until his short-haired glasses clad teenager body was hovering enough over her for him to lighty rest one of his hands on her soft breasts. The teen gulped a little at the feel while looking over at his twin brother for support, not knowing what to do next since he hadn’t exactly fantasised about girls like his brother.</p><p>The twins shared a nervous glance at one another before going back to eyeing up their mother. Neither were quite sure what to do next in spite of knowing that the entire plan was to see, touch and get out of the room as fast as they could before anyone caught them or Suzie woke up. Yet neither boy wanted to stop just there. Suzie’s breasts were warm and soft, squishy in their palms and instantly fun to play with even with for the straight young boy. </p><p>“Le-Lewie…” Beast’s voice was a low whisper, “Can we, um, j…”</p><p>“T-Together… here?” Lewie whispered back, just as low.</p><p>The other boy just nodded.</p><p>After taking a look around their parent’s bedroom to make sure that they weren’t going to be seen and lightly squeezing his mother’s breast to make sure she was still asleep, Lewie nodded in response. Feeling safe enough that they wouldn’t be caught.</p><p>Not wanting to be the first to reveal himself, just in case. Lewie looked towards his twin brother and whispered. “Y-You start first…”</p><p>“No way!” Beast hissed, “I touched first. You do it!”</p><p>“No! Y-You suggested it!” Lewie protested back.</p><p>Each twin opened their mouth to argue, but all that left their lips was loud squeals that were cut off by the other clasping a hand over their mouth. Their eyes were wide and flickered down to the hand grabbing their young, hard cocks through their pyjama shorts. The two throbbed against the warm palm and Beast failed to hold back a moan against Lewie’s hand, covering his mouth. Meanwhile, Lewie was annoyed by the odd tasting hand and licked it until it left his mouth.</p><p>When they traced where the hand appeared from, Lewie and Beast felt themselves getting faint. </p><p>It was their mother’s hands.</p><p>“M-Mommy?” Beast moaned out, after pushing his brother’s hand away from his mouth. The young teen continued to release little moans from the hand teasing him through the fabric of his pyjama pants.</p><p>Suzie was wide awake and playfully glaring at the two younger boys she had given birth to, a smirk across her dark lips as her hands ran up and down the length of their small cocks. Each touch made them grow louder, especially when Suzie wrapped around the small shafts to slowly jerk the two off. </p><p>“Seriously boys, you try to drug me? So you can play with my tits? Not even Ethan has done something that criminal..!” Suzie hissed at them, wanting to make sure they knew the seriousness of this despite her hands not stopping their work on their young cocks.</p><p>“We’re sorry mommy! It was Beast’s idea!” Lewie squeaked, laying the blame on his twin. He wriggled away slightly, the boy's cheeks tinged red. “We’ll never do it again, I promise! Don’t ground me!”</p><p>“Oh, you two are so grounded, and will be doing a lot of extra chores for a very long time…” Suzie smirked, raising an eyebrow at Lewie’s attempt to blame Beast. Knowing that while her youngest boy might have had the idea, Lewie was the one who came up with the plan. Wanting a little more information from the twins, Suzie gave each of their small cocks a firm squeeze. “So what was the end goal here, boys?”</p><p>Beast couldn’t stop himself from moaning softly and craning his head back a little. His small body shuddered from his mother’s soft touch. “Ju… Just touch… We don’t wanna be losers…”</p><p>Returning to stroking her young son’s through their pyjama pants, Suzie continued to question her boys. “Uh huh, and you’re not a loser if you touch your mother’s breasts?”</p><p>“We were gonna touch Rachel’s!” The younger twin argued, a pout on his face.</p><p>Lewie punched his twin in the arm for being stupid enough to say that and glared at him. Chewing his lip to keep from moaning for a girl, the young boy tried to get free from the woman’s hand to no avail. The more Lewie moved, the hard Suzie wrapped around his small hard cock. But there was no denying that it felt good, feeling his cock being massaged and teased in that way. Tingling a little, the youth hoped that it didn’t make him cum in his pants.</p><p>Suzie smirked internally at her youngest son’s admission. “Oh really? So why did you decide to go with your old mother instead of your sister’s perky breasts for your ‘not being a loser’ plan?”</p><p>Neither boy could quite pick why they chose her over Rachael, the plan just became centred around their mother. So they lazily shrugged, looking between each other. That wasn’t quite the answer that Suzie wanted, so reached around to grab their cute little asses and drag them both closer. </p><p>“Well since you boys decided to try and see me without my permission, it’s time for you two to let your mother see you,” Suzie purred, her hands squeezing both of their young soft teenage behinds. Her boys helped and arched up at the touch, humping towards Suzie as she squeezed the small butts. “Take off your pants, and I’ll see how much you’ve grown.”</p><p>“Y-You want to see our you-know?” Beast gulped nervously, the darker tanned twin blushing bright from his mother’s hand on his behind.</p><p>Sliding her hand around Beast’s waist, Suzy’s finger lightly traced around his waistband. All while squeezing Lewie’s little butt in her other hand. Her finger gently slipped into his shorts and tugged at the front of them, allowing her to get a peek at his underwear. She loved his cute pyjamas but those black Ethika boxer briefs hugged Beast’s slim frame so perfectly and outlined everything just right. From his smooth round butt around to his slim bulge in the front.</p><p>“Maybe It wasn’t a mistake to buy you those underwear…” Suzy commented, letting her finger stroke the fabric while turning her attention to Lewie’s fairly matching body. Despite matching in some parts, they seemed to be complete opposites in others.</p><p>Lewie had a more pronounced bulge and a flatter, albeit still bubbly, butt. Beast was smaller in the front with a nice round butt on the back to wiggle around. Suzie liked the difference between her two cute boys. </p><p>Feeling a little left out that their mother was peeking at Beast’s bulge while only feeling his butt, Lewie peeled his pyjama shorts open, too. “I’m bigger than Beast!”</p><p>“Oh, are you now Lewie?” Suzy cooed, taking in the view of Lewie’s PSD underwear. They were as tight as the Ethikas, hugging his young body.</p><p>“Only by a little! You were born first, so it’s not fair!” Beast squeaked at him.</p><p>“Not just a little! I’m almost twice his!” Lewie exaggerated, trying all he could to get some attention.</p><p>“Well, why don’t you boys show momma, and we can see who's bigger…” Suzy purred, using a finger to stroke both of their bulges.</p><p>At once, the two boys hooked their thumbs in, then shanked their shorts down. They had to step out of them before staring hard at each other. It was now or never. Things may not have gone remotely to plan and left them in a sticky pardickerment, but perhaps this could come out better than their initial plans just to cop a feel of their mother’s large, soft breasts. After all, even if it was just their mother, they were going to let a girl see their cocks.</p><p>Thus, neither held any fear in slipping down their skin-tight underwear and letting their young cocks spring free in front of their mother. The twins lengths were equally thin, but different in lengths. Both circumcised with slim dark tips that matched their brown nipples, unkempt bushes growing in around their cocks, and proud smiles on their faces. Lewie measured in at five inches, while Beast fell short a half inch or so. </p><p>“Well well, aren’t you two growing into such big boys…” Suzy purred, eyeing her youngest son's cocks. While Lewie was a little bigger, neither boy had anything to be ashamed of for their ages. </p><p>“Do youuuu wanna touch ‘em!” Beast suggested with a broad smile on his face.</p><p>Suzy smirked, as she gave each of her son’s cocks a light flick. “Why would I want to touch them boys?”</p><p>“Because we’re pretty big! Right, Beast?” Lewie exclaimed, proudly pushing his hips out and wiggling his dick. Only for he, and Beast, to grunt when she flicked them again. Making their cocks bob up and down in the air. “Ngh!”</p><p>Suzy cooed a little more. While she wasn’t ready to see her younger boys like this, she couldn’t not admit that they looked adorable doing it. The pair pushing their cocks towards her, begging for a little attention down there. Leading the woman making a decision to do something to her sons that would take this to a level she never imagined.</p><p>She wrapped her hands around the cocks of her twin sons.</p><p>“Mommy!” Beast moaned as his cock twitched in her hand.</p><p>“Oh, m-my god-!” Lewie’s dick trembled in the warm hold, feeling her squeeze down. The woman started to stroke the two lengths in careful sync. Raising up both, then slowly downwards. Lewie’s eyes rolled back behind his glasses. “Uuuungh, mom…”</p><p>“Is this what you two were after? Or did you just need to see some breasts for your little perverted plan?” Suzy questioned, moving between light strokes and more forceful, cock-squeezing ones.</p><p>The two boys, moaning together sweetly, looked at each other quickly. Their eyes cut over to Suzy, whose rack looked amazing in her loose pyjamas, almost revealed to them. Their eyes brightened with shimmering lust. “YES PLEASE, MOMMY!”</p><p>“I don’t know boys, do you deserve a peek?” The woman questioned, giving both cocks a firm tug to almost pull her twins closer to her. Letting the boys come into reaching distance, where they could strip her if they liked.</p><p>Lewie gulped as his eyes were planted firm on his mom’s breast. His hand reached out, taking the question more as an offer, yelling the answer yes repeatedly in his head. He noticed that his twin’s hand was copying his every move, with the older boy turning a little to share a look with Beast. The boys silently communicated as they decided to go for it.</p><p>Suzy was surprised by their forwardness in lowering her top to reveal only her breasts. Letting the tanned jugs fall out and jiggle for a few moments, free without a bra to hold them. In an instant each of them had a hand cupping one, squeezing the softness of her breasts. Lewie had a good handful of it, feeling the hard nipple against his open palm. Beast grabbed lower, with Suzy’s nipple trapped between two fingers being gently squeezed.</p><p>“Like boys?” The woman asked, struggling not to moan from the gentle touches of her young teenage sons.</p><p>“God yes!” Beast caressed her, staring at the nipple between his fingers. He moaned both from the feel of her, and the hand pumping his cock a little faster. </p><p>Deciding that this was already going too far, Suzy decided to ask for something they hadn’t done together since they were babies. “Why don’t you both suckle on them, like you used to then?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>